Chibi Mania
by Enchanted Crimson Rose
Summary: The Bladebreaker's are invited to a free meal, but the food was cursed! Now one by one they turn into chibi's! Can they handle it? (TyKa and MaRe)
1. The Begining

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! This is my first BeyBlade fic. So go easy on me, please???  
  
Tyson: Crimson does NOT own BeyBlade  
  
Max: So we ask that you please not sue her.  
  
Rei: Thank you.  
  
Kai: Now on with the story.  
  
Chibi Mania  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hey guys, we got some mail!" Max yelled down the hallway. The rest of the gang were sitting in the living room watching the news as they covered their last tournament.  
"What is it Max?" Tyson asked only half interested because they were showing HIS battle.  
"We've been invited to go to some restaurant free of charge," that got his attention, "It says the owner is a BIG fan of ours and would like to prepare a meal for us. It even says their willing to cook enough for Tyson to get full!" Max exclaimed.  
"SWEET! When do we go?" Tyson jumped up ready to go.  
"Aren't you forgetting that I'M the team captain, you haven't even asked if you can go yet?" Kai stared at him impatiently.  
"Can we PLEASE go Kai?"  
"I don't see why not." Kai said and took the paper from Max; "It says that it's scheduled for 2 hours from now. That ought to give us enough time to get their if we leave now."  
"WOOHOO! I can't wait!" Max yelled jumping up and down with Tyson. Soooo they flagged down a taxi cab and drove ALLLLLLL the way to the other side of the city.  
"Wow, we just barely got here on time." Rei said looking at his watch. They all walked inside a place called 'Le Crimson' (-_-; I couldn't think of a name.. hehe). "I hope the food is better than the name." Kai wondered aloud. (Do you HAVE to rub it in?) Inside they found a table with a sign saying 'reserved for the Bladebreakers' and sat down. Max and Tyson chatted while Rei and Kenny looked at the menu's. Kai just sat there with his eyes closed as always. Soon a waiter arrived at the table. Max ordered a jumbo plate of alfredo pasta, Rei ordered some spaghetti, Kenny ordered some raviolis, Kai ordered the chicken alfredo, and Tyson ordered twice of what everyone else had gotten O_O.  
  
~Back in the Kitchen~  
"Mwuahahahahahahahahahaha!!!! * chough * ahahahahaha!!!!!! This is gonna be SWEET!" A crazed fangirl who happened to be named Crimson (Hehe) laughed hysterically. "Esruc ibihc eht fo htarw eht reffus!" She put a curse on the food that had been prepared for the team, and then headed off to leave a massage at their hotel room before they got back.  
  
~I'll spare you from Tyson's eating habits and skip to AFTER the meal is over~  
  
With their meal finished they all set back in their chairs. All satisfied, even Kai.  
"That was an awesome dinner!" Tyson exclaimed, actually full for once in his lifetime. Another waiter came by and placed a letter on their table quickly saying that it was from the owner of the establishment, and then left. The note read:  
  
Hello Bladebreaker's,  
I am pleased to hear that you enjoyed your meal. I'm afraid that I am far too busy to come out and greet you myself, but would like you to know that you are welcome anytime! Please come again! Thank you for your service.  
-Crimson Rose  
  
"Wow, whoever this Crimson is sure is nice!" Tyson remarked as he stood up from his chair. They all piled back into a taxi cab and went on their way home. When they got there they were surprised to find another letter at their doorstep. This one read:  
  
Dear Bladebreaker's,  
I hope you enjoyed that meal you just had, because I added a little seasoning of my own! Hahahaha. I cursed the food you ate with the 'Chibi Curse'! One by one you will all turn into chibi's for 24 hrs.!!!! Hahahaha. I hope you all are ready. If you don't believe me just wait until morning! And in case your wondering, there is no cure! You just have to make it through the 24 hrs. and your home-free, but can you get through that with your sanity still intact? I guess we'll find out now won't we? A crazed Fangirl All of the Bladebreaker's had a face similar to this: 0-0 !!!!!!!  
  
"Y-You don't think that this is true do you Kai?" Tyson questioned.  
".........."  
"Kai?"  
".........."  
"Kai!!"  
"..........0-0!"  
"KAI! SNAP OUT OF IT!"  
"I hope not......"  
"oh......" And so they all went inside to think about this some more. Just as a precaution the gang headed off to the clothes store to pick out a chibi outfit so that they wouldn't be naked chibi's. Of 'course they had to drag Kai there. After about an hour of searching and humiliation from being in a chibi store they had all picked out an outfit. Tyson picked a small dark blue t-shirt that had the official BBA emblem on the front and some chibi shorts. Rei had bought a smaller version of his ying-yang headband to go with the Chinese styled shirt and shorts he had picked. Max had picked a pair of shorts that weren't really needed seeing as how he had gotten a shirt big enough to swallow a chibi whole. (Not really, I'm exaggerating. It would come down to about his knees!) And Kai had picked a plain black pair of shorts with a black shirt that had a picture of Dranzer on the front. Soon they were back home. The idea had taken a while to sink in, but eventually they all had gotten used to it. I mean at least they weren't all going to turn into chibi's at the SAME TIME. How much trouble could it cause. (Oh how naive they are)  
"I wonder who will be first?"  
"It'll probably be you now that you jinxed it, Tyson." Max replied laughing at his best friend.  
"CRAP! Don't even joke about that Max!" He squeaked. The others laughed at him.  
"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to bed. If we're going to have to deal with a chibi then we'll need all the rest we can get." Rei stated as he stretched and went to the room that he and Kai shared. Everyone agreed and said their goodnights. When Max didn't hear Tyson snoring he began to wonder what was wrong. Opening his eyes, he saw that Tyson was staring at the ceiling a bit paled.  
"What's wrong, Tyson? Can't sleep?" Tyson jumped upon hearing the voice and turned to Max.  
"I thought you were asleep!?!"  
"It's kind of stupid really, but I think that I got so used to hearing you snore at night that it kind of felt weird when I didn't hear it." Max laughed at himself.  
"I was just thinking about tomorrow that's all." Tyson replied trying to hide his worry with a smile.  
"Don't worry about it, Tyson, I'm sure everything will be fine. G'night." And with that Max fell asleep.  
"But I was a whole lot different as a chibi......I just hope that it skips my turn." Tyson whispered and fell asleep.  
  
~The next morning~  
  
Kai and Rei woke up the earliest as usual. They both looked at each other; they were normal.  
"I guess that it was just a prank." Rei said.  
"We can't say that for sure until we see Max and Tyson." Kai replied. So the two of them got up and walked into the main/living room. From there they went into Max and Tyson's room. They looked to the bed, Max was there but Tyson was no where to be found. Rei poked Max in the head. Slowly Max sat up.  
"......wha'?" He asked groggily.  
"Do you know where Tyson is? We're trying to see if that curse stuff was just a joke or not." Rei replied. Max looked around the room trying to see where Tyson could have gone when something hit his leg. Looking down he noticed a small lump moving around in the covers.  
"Um.....I hate to say it but I think I just found him."  
"What do you mean?" Kai asked glaring at him. Max pointed down to the moving lump. 0_0!!!! Kai flung the covers back to reveal a tiny chibi sitting there in an over-grown t-shirt staring at him with big, midnight blue eyes, his hair still back in it's little rubber band.  
"DAMN IT!" He yelled. Chibi Tyson squeaked and backed up against the head board trying with all his might to get away. Kai looked a little guilty.  
"It's okay Tyson, Kai was just a little mad, there's no reason to be scared." Rei tried to calm the little chibi down. He put his hand out to ruffle the chibi's hair, but pulled back when Tyson flinched.  
"Tyson, what's wrong little buddy?" Max looked at Tyson a little worried, but not before sending a glare at Kai. Tyson squeaked again and held onto the pillow for dear life.  
"Why won't you talk to us Tyson?" Kai asked gently, surprising Max and Rei.  
"I- I allowed?" The chibi barely whispered. They all seemed shocked by this. Max bent down to Tyson's level and looked at him sadly.  
"Of 'course your allowed! Why wouldn't you be?" Max asked him. Tyson looked scared but answered.  
"Daddy say I can't talk or he hit again." He whimpered. They all gasped.  
"You're dad hits you?!?" Max asked still shocked.  
"Daddy say I is bad boy and deserve it. I is bad boy and he wished he never had me." Chibi Tyson began to cry as well as Max. Rei and Kai looked shocked beyond belief. Max pulled Tyson into a hug. Tyson gasped and looked up at Max.  
"What you do?"  
"I'm giving you a hug silly." Max smiled sadly at him.  
"Hug?" Tyson looked really confused.  
"You've never had a hug before?" Rei decided to join in. Tyson shook his head no.  
"Oh, Tyson..." Max cried holding the chibi closer. 'So that was why he couldn't go to sleep last night.'  
"Give him to me. I'll get him something to eat." Kai again surprised them all by gently picking Tyson up and taking him into the kitchen.  
"I wonder why he never told us...." Max asked quietly.  
"It was probably something that he wanted to forget." Rei answered just as sad.  
  
~In the kitchen: Kai's POV~  
  
I picked Tyson up and sat him on the counter. How come he never told us that he was abused as a child! How could anybody hurt this cute little chibi. Yes, I'll admit it. I like Tyson. But I won't admit that out loud. I know that I probably gave the others a heart attack a minute ago but I don't care. I was going to take care of Tyson weather they liked it or not. Tyson looked up at me, and I smiled at him. He smiled back and I was happy. Not only was this the first time that he's smiled this morning, but I was the one who had gotten him to smile!  
"So are you hungry?" I asked him, still smiling by the way. (This has got to be a record!) Tyson's stomach growled and he looked embarrassed.  
"I'm allowed?" I felt my blood run cold again. They had starved him too! If I ever met his parents I would kill them, and I hope you think I'm joking!  
"Of 'course. Tyson, your allowed to do whatever you want, and if anyone tries to say other wise, you come get me and I'll make sure that they know not to mess with you!" Kai told him. Tyson beamed up at Kai.  
"Nobody ever say nice things to Tyson! You is the best friend I ever have. Even thou I don't got no friends." Tyson looked sad again. "Daddy say Tyson not good enough to have friends. I try to be good boy, I try!" He squeaked almost to tears again.  
"That's not true Tyson! You're a VERY good boy, and we're all you're friends! Max, Rei, and myself are all here for you!" I looked down at him. He smiled and hugged me. He stepped back and hugged me again.  
"Me like this huggy thingy." I laughed at him and picked him up so he could look at the food. He pointed at the cereal so I poured him a bowl. Soon after Max and Rei came out of their rooms dressed and ready. Tyson had finished his cereal when Max walked by.  
"Max, Max!" He squealed and Max looked happy that Tyson was looking happy.  
"What is it, little buddy?" Max asked ruffling his hair a bit and laughed as Tyson stared cross-eyed at some hair that fell in his face. Hell, I even laughed too. Tyson abandoned the piece of hair and turned his attention back to Max.  
"C'mere!" Max bent down and Tyson caught him in a big hug around the neck. Max looked surprised. "I never hugged back. That's you hug!" Tyson yelled jumping up in down, a BIG smile plastered on his face.  
"Hey! Don't I get a hug?" Rei played around as Tyson grabbed him in a giant hug as well. I was starting to get jealous. They were hogging him!!! If they didn't give him back soon some one was going hurt, and it sure as hell WASN'T going to be Tyson! I started to get nervous when Rei started to through him up in the air and catch him. So I did the only thing I could think of. I ran over and took him in my arms. The other two stared at me.  
"He needs a bath." I said simply and went off towards the bathroom. 


	2. Tyson's bath

Author Note: This story inspired by 'The Chibi Curse' so go read that and review!  
  
Hi! Thank you all for reading this! Here are some special reviews:  
  
-F.A. Star Hawk- Kill Tyson's parents......hmmmm....not a bad idea! Might do that..... Anyway! Thank you so much for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
-Dragi- Thank you for reading and reviewing! I wrote this chapter while my teachers weren't looking...hehe...  
  
-TechnoRanma- I agree! Tyson is adorable! And Kai too! I'm glad that you liked it! Here's chapter 2!  
  
-Driger&Dragoon- I agree, I'm on a chibi obsession myself! Thanks for not criticizing that name thing....my brain decided to go on a temporary meltdown at the time. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
-soccer-cat155- Love the name. It's got a 'cat' in it! =^-^= "MEOW!" hehe, thanks for reading!  
  
-Genna- O_o....That's a rather odd comment....but I like it! * laughs evilly *  
  
-Narutofreak22- Thank you for reviewing! Arigatou!  
  
-SweetAngel- I do better than more to the chapter... IT'S A WHOLE NEW CHAPTER!!! Mwahahahaha* cough * ha.  
  
-Minako- You want me to do Rei next? Okies! I will! Just for you! And I agree, a jealous Kai is kawai! Hey! That rhymed!  
  
-Selene- Max and Rei notice a little in this chapter! Hope you like it.  
  
-SilveryKitsune- BTW, I love your screen name...and I loved reading your review! Must give in to the sparkly puppy eyes! Of 'course I'll continue! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
You all make me feel so loved! ^-^ !!! Thank you SOOO much to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to me!  
  
Chibi Mania  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~Max's POV~  
  
I couldn't believe it. Tyson was beaten as a child. Why hadn't he told us? How can he act so happy? Even now as a chibi, with all of those memories fresh in his mind, he's bouncing up and down hugging Rei and me. He never ceases to amaze me.  
Kai surprised me today too. It seems like he wants to take care of Tyson. Maybe he just has a soft spot for chibi's? Or could it be something more.....  
"Max-max?" I looked down to my best friend, "Why you look sad?" He looked at me with big eyes.  
"I'm just sad that you got hurt." I answered back. He smiled.  
"No be sad! I happy now! I got Max-max," He gave me a hug, "Rei-rei," He gave Rei a hug, "and my Kai-kai!" He smiled his biggest smile towards Kai, "Me happy now!" With that I hugged HIM. Rei picked him up and swung around, making chibi Tyson giggle. I laughed as Rei through him in the air and caught him while Tyson squealed with joy.  
Suddenly Kai ran over and snatched him away.  
"He needs a bath." He said and walked off leaving us both dumbfounded.  
  
~Rei's POV~  
  
Poor Tyson. I never knew! I wish he had told us. Max told me that Tyson looked scared last night, I guess we know why now, huh? But did he think that we would think any less of him? He should know better than that!  
Kai took Tyson away from us this morning. He'd better not hurt him! But I don't think that he would....he had this odd look in his eyes when he looked a Tyson. It wasn't his usual glare, it was a warm comforting gaze. I've had a hunch for more than a month now that Kai liked Tyson, but I didn't want to say it out loud.  
Tyson told Max not to be sad anymore because he was happy...that he had us. He hugged me and I couldn't help but think of how cute he was. I wonder what Max will be like as a chibi? Yes, I like Max, but he doesn't know that yet.  
I picked Tyson up and swung him around. He squealed happily making Max laugh. But when I started to through him up into the air, Kai ran over and snatched him out of my hands saying, "He needs a bath" and walked off. It wasn't like I was going to let him fall!  
  
~Kai's POV~  
  
I can't believe Rei! He could have dropped Tyson! How DARE he put him put him in ANY kind of danger!?! /Master Kai....I think that's just the jealousy talking/ \Dranzer?\ /Yes Master Kai/ \Shut up\ "Bath! Bath! B-A-T-H! Bath!" Tyson sang on the way to the bathroom. I laughed a little at his song and he looked up at with a big smile. So he liked making people laugh even as a chibi? Lets see if I can't make HIM laugh. I tickled his stomach making him laugh hysterically in my arms. So Tyson's ticklish? I'll have to remember that for when he turns back. What am I saying?!? I'd probably give him a heart attack if I tickled him! On the way to the bathroom I stopped to get mine and his clothes. Closing the bathroom door behind me, I sat Tyson down on the floor and started to run the bath water making sure that it wasn't to hot. About two seconds after I began to take my shirt off it hit me that I was getting ready to take a bath with Tyson! But what harm can it do? He's only a chibi, and he does NEED a bath. Finally pulling the shirt completely off my head I looked down at him. It was a cute sight, really. Chibi Tyson tugged on his socks until they finally came off and then stuck his finger in his mouth and began to wiggle his toes, laughing at them. I decided that it couldn't hurt anything and finished undressing. (Now,now no more drooling girls)  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
The bath went by fast enough and was over in about fifteen minutes. Afterwards Kai got dressed while watching Tyson wrap himself up in his towel like a burrito. After finishing up, Kai bent down and helped Tyson get dressed. After getting his clothes on, Tyson climbed up and sat on Kai's head. Kai laughed and let Tyson look around. "Pretty hair." "What?" Kai asked. "You hair is pretty." Tyson answered running his hand through the silky soft hair. "Well, thank you." Kai laughed taking Tyson off of his shoulders and running his hand through Tyson's wild, newly dried blue hair, "I'm quite fond of your hair to." He put Tyson's hair back into its normal binding. "Me love you...." Tyson curled up into Kai's chest. "What?!" Kai looked surprised. Tyson couldn't have said what he thought he'd said! "Me love you, Kai-kai." Tyson repeated yawning. Kai found himself smiling at the sleeping chibi. "If he loves me now, maybe theirs hope for the future." Kai whispered to himself. 


	3. Tyson's day

Hi. Sorry this chapter took a while to post....I'm returning to my lazy habits! Hehe. *cowers * Don't hurt me! * stands up again * I ended up starting another story too, I HAD to. Not only would the idea not leave me alone, but also my friends wanted me to put them into one of my stories. Some one reviewed saying to be careful not to make it a mary-sue..... the new characters are based on me and my friends, believe me there is NO WAY I could turn it into a mary-sue...O_o. My friends are probably going to hurt me now. Anyway, enough of my banter....here's the THANK YOU'S!!!  
  
-SilveryKitsune- STILL lovin the name! Hehe! O-O! Um, poor mail-man. I know how he feels....O_o. AHHHH more sparkly eyes! Must continue! Hope Kwok feels better!  
  
-D.G- Glad you like it!  
  
-TechnoRanma- I love how I made him talk to! I listen to him in my head while I type to see what sounds best! O_o..... um, that sounded weird didn't it? O'well, no use in denying the voices in your head.. * shakes head *  
  
-Driger&Dragoon- YES! I love fluff too! It's just so FLUFFY! Chidori: Nah, really? I never would've guessed. * sarcasm * (See! I have muses TOO!!!) Crimson: Shut up no one asked you. Anyway, sorry for the long wait for this chapter! Hehe. I hope this wasn't too late! ^-^  
  
-Chibi Max- Kawaii name!!! I think I'm gonna do Max third....  
  
-Dragi- Glad you liked it!  
  
-F.A. Star Hawk- I am going to do Rei next! ^-^! The order is going to be Tyson, Rei, Max, and then Kai. I'm making the chibi's opposites of what you would expect from them! ^-^! So expect weird things to happen!  
  
-FireGurl- I agree! Tyson and Kai are my FAVORITE couple! There aren't enough stories with them! This should be the last chapter with Tyson as a chibi....but with me anything's possible! ^-^!  
  
-Terra- Yup! Chibi Rei will be cute! Tyson and Kai do balance each other out now that I think about it...I never really thought about it that way! I just always thought that they were undeniably cute together! Chidori: Baka. Shut up, Chidori. That is a good idea about Dranzer by the way....^-^!  
  
-Fiver- Thanks for reading! All the chibi's are going to pretty much the opposite of their normal selves! ^-^  
  
-Minako- BTW, that's a pretty name...I like it. ^-^, It's not quite night time yet, in fact it's still morning! This is what happens during the day!  
  
-CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl- Thanks for reviewing!  
  
You know, looking back to the last chapter......my computer really screwed up, man. I DID indent all of those paragraphs, but the computer messed it up... * mumbles * stupid, idiotic, slow-as-hell, computer... * louder voice * Anyways, hope you all like this chapter!  
  
Chapter 3!  
  
Max and Rei were waiting patiently in the living room (remember, their at a hotel) watching T.V. They were watching 'Jerry Springer' (don't own that either) and laughing at the people making idiots out of themselves. A little while into the show Kai emerged from the bathroom with a sleeping Tyson in his arms.  
"Aww, he's so cute!" Max exclaimed, Kai shot a death glare towards him.  
"Shut UP, you baka! He's sleeping!" Kai hissed at him. Max, sensing the danger, backed off. Rei decided to intervene before it got ugly.  
"Sooo, what are we going to do today? Chibi's need to get exercise to burn off energy. So maybe we could go to the park for a while." Rei suggested.  
"That's a great idea Rei!" Max complimented, making Rei blush, "What do you think Kai?"  
"Sure, whatever."  
"WooHoo!" Max yelled, waking Tyson up. If looks could kill Max would be six feet under. Had Kai not had Tyson in his arms he would've killed him. "Oops! Sorry!" Max tried to apologize. Tyson blinked his big brown eyes a few times and then looked up to Kai.  
"What we do today, Kawaii Kai?" Tyson asked cutely unaware of the shocked faces from his two teammates.  
"We thought that you would like to go to the park, does that sound okay to you?" Kai asked trying to hide a blush at being called kawaii by his chibi crush. Tyson started bouncing up and down in Kai's arms.  
"Weeee! Kawaii Kai the best! We go now?"  
"Yes, as soon as Max and Rei are ready." Kai looked to the other bladders, amused to find their mouths still hung open in shock. Rei recovered first.  
"Can we get something to eat first?" Rei asked him. Kai pointed to Tyson.  
"Don't ask me, ask him." Rei looked a little shocked, but then turned to the blue haired chibi.  
"Can we?" Tyson nodded his head so fast that he got dizzy and started staggering around. Everyone laughed at him when he finally fell on his toosh (baby butt!^-^!). Shaking the dizziness off he stood up and ran down the hall yelling about needing to 'det Dwagoon' (get Dragoon). The other three went into the kitchen to get some food and wait for Tyson to come back. Ten minutes went by and still no Tyson. Kai jumped up. "Where is he?" He started off to the bedroom to find him. Max and Rei left their half empty bowls of cereal on the table, more concerned that their teammate hadn't come back. On their way to the bedroom, Max noticed the front door standing wide open. He ran into the bedroom to find Rei and Kai still looking in and under everything.  
"PLEASE tell me you found him! For the love of God! Tell me found him!" Max asked a little more than panicked.  
"Why?! What have you found?!" Kai glared at him. Max went pale. They hadn't found him!  
"Th-the the, the- door!" Max tried to stammer out.  
"What did you find Max?" Rei tried to get it out of him.  
"THE DOOR!!!!!" Max shouted, "IT'S OPEN!!! HE'S GONE!! WE'VE LOST HIM!!!!!" Rei paled, but not as much as Kai. You'd swear that he had died and came back as a ghost. His eyes were tiny horrified dots and he'd stopped breathing.  
"TYSONNNNNNNNNNNNN!" He screamed running out the door and down the hallway, Max and Rei behind him. Forgetting the elevator, he just ran down the stairs and down to the first floor. (They were only on the second floor) Upon rounding the corner Kai stopped. Max and Rei looked confused at him.  
"Wha-?" They both tried to ask, but Kai just pointed ahead. They both turned their attention to the lobby. There to the side sat a very frightened Tyson curled up into a ball on the floor muttering something they couldn't hear. Beside him about 100 letters were scattered across lobby floor. A very pissed off bell-boy (I think that's what they're called) was screaming at him.  
"You good for nothing brat! I just organized those letters into a stack! NOW I have to do it ALL OVER AGAIN!!!! You DAMN MUNCHKIN!" The bell- boy yelled at him. Kai snapped and ran over punching the man right between the eyes. They man was knocked out cold. Kai then turned his attention to the frightened chibi.  
"Tyson it's okay, don't-"Kai stopped talking when Tyson whimpered. He bent his head down so that he could hear what he was muttering.  
"I'll be good boy! Pwease no hurt! Tyson sowry! Tyson bad-boy! Very bad boy-boy! Pwease no hurt! I'll be good! Pwease no hurt!" The little chibi cried. Meanwhile, the bell-boy had woken up and was trying to sneak away....only to be stopped by a VERY pissed off Rei. The man squeaked as Rei took him by the collar of his shirt.  
"Don't you EVER yell at him again!!! DO YOU HEAR ME!!!!!????!!!!! IF I HEAR THAT YOU'VE ONE THING, SO HELP ME I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKIN HEAD OFF!!!!!" Rei yelled in his face.  
"AND THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR ME!!!!" Max screamed. Then Max and Rei took the man and threw him out the door. Then they turned back to Kai and Tyson, who still wouldn't stop mumbling. Rei bent down beside Kai.  
"Any luck?" He asked quietly. Kai shook his head. Max and Rei were surprised to see tear forming in his eyes as he spoke.  
"He won't let me near him without whimpering, and he won't stop begging to not be hurt." Kai looked guilty. Max bent down on the other side of Kai.  
"Don't blame yourself Kai. He doesn't think that YOU'RE going to hurt him. That's just the way that he's learned to protect himself. He's used to getting hurt when he makes a mistake, he doesn't know what else to do." Max reasoned with him. Kai didn't have time to reply because all of their attention was turned to Tyson as he slowly raised his head up and slightly opened one eye. Blinking he finally opened both eyes and started looking around, shaking like crazy. Then he spotted us sitting next to him. He cried and put his hands over his head.  
"I sowry! I really sowry! Plwease don't hurt! I sowry!" He cried. Kai picked him up, making Tyson cry harder.  
"No, no. Tyson it's all right no one's going to hurt you! We're here! We'll make sure of that!" Max tried to comfort him. Tyson removed his hands from his head and looked around again, still shaking.  
"Mean man gone?" He asked.  
"Yes, the mean man is gone." Rei answered shooting a glare at the door. Tyson clung onto Kai's shirt crying. Max looked at Kai.  
"Do you think that we should still take him to the park?" Kai looked down at the weeping chibi.  
"No, I don't think so. He needs time to calm down, and get some rest." They all agreed and went back to the hotel room.  
  
For the rest of the night, Tyson stayed quiet. He only said three words at most. He would just nod or shake his head if they asked him something, and he clung to Kai like he was his life support. They were all sad to see him this way. Currently they were all sitting in front of the T.V. all watching a movie except for Tyson, who stared at the floor. Kai looked sadly at him. Rei noticed.  
"Ty? Are you sleepy?" Max asked trying to get the chibi to talk, but he just nodded his head and waited for someone to pick him up, his little bangs shadowing his eyes. Max walked over and took him into their bedroom.  
"I'm going to go to sleep too, and watch over him." He said as his closed the door behind him. Kai sat in the shadows.  
"I hate him acting like this. He shouldn't be sad." He said sorrow dripping from his voice.  
"I know, but he'll be back to normal in the morning. Remember the note said that it only lasted 24 hours." Rei assured him. With that Kai stood up and disappeared into their bedroom. "Oh, Tyson." Rei sighed. Stretching he wondered, 'I wonder who will be next? Damn, I've probably jinxed myself. Oh'well. No use in worrying about it.' And he too went to bed.  
  
~* The next morning *~  
  
Max half-consciously rolled over to see a chibi Tyson lying next to him. 5...4...3...2...  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kai came running in throwing the door open. He looked at Max.  
"What?!? What's wrong?!?" He yelled. Max pointed down to a STILL chibi Tyson who had woken up and was cowering beside him.  
"He's still a chibi! The curse was only supposed to last 24 hours!" He yelled. Just then a chibi Rei came running in, trailing his bed sheet behind him. The binding in his hair had come out so that his hair was fanned out around him and he was sucking on a corner of his blanket. His long, white shirt swallowing him whole. He blinked his big golden eyes at Max.  
"What wrong?" He asked. Then he spotted Tyson. "YEAH!! Ty-Ty chibi with me!" He squealed and threw the blanket around them both, making a chibi burrito. Rei had Tyson in a BIG hug.  
"What you doing?" Tyson questioned. Rei looked at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"I hug you silly! Me happy! We get to be little together!" He hugged him even tighter. Tyson cheered up and hugged Rei back and they both began to laugh. Then chibi Tyson sweat-dropped.  
"Um, Rei-Rei?"  
"Yes, Ty-Ty?"  
"How do we get out of the bawito (Burrito)?"  
"Oh, dookie!" They both struggled to get out. Rei turned to Max.  
"My Max?"  
"............."  
"My Max?"  
"............."  
"Earf (Earth) to My Max!"  
".............O_O!!!!!!!!!" Tyson turned to Kai.  
"Kawaii Kai? Will YOU help us out?" He looked at Kai with big begging eyes.  
"O_O!!! Um, yeah, okay." He walked over and unwrapped them. Max chose that time to come back to reality.  
"AHHHHHH! THEIR BOTH CHIBI'S!!!!!" He yelled. Rei snorted at him.  
"Fank you capton obious!" He retorted. (Thank you captain obvious!) Who would've known that Rei was this arrogant as a child? Kai looked down at Tyson. 'Oh, Tyson. Why haven't you turned back yet?' He thought worried. 


	4. Rei's Day

Hey! Yup, I'm back! ^-^! Sooooo sorry that it took so long for this chapter! Again I say that I'm returning back to my lazy habits! -_-;....  
  
Kai: You're pathetic.  
  
Shut-up or I won't write anymore TyKa fluffiness. I'll start writing TyTala! _  
  
Kai: 0_0!!!!! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!!!  
  
That's better! ^-^  
  
And now..........the Thank You's!!!  
  
-TechnoRanma- I'm sooo glad that you like it! ^-^ I'm trying my best, really!  
  
-Denni-Bloom- Thanks! ^-^  
  
-Driger&Dragoon- -_-; Yes, I think that being annoying is in a muses job description. Just take my muse Chidori! She's annoying enough for ALL of my muses! -Chidori: I despise you....* seething in anger * And you guessed right about Max and Kai...except that I have a surprise in store for Maxie..whahahaha! I can't wait to write that chapter! ^o^!!!  
  
-Dragi- Thanx for caring!  
  
-Kiina- Thanx for reviewing! Glad you approve!  
  
-Hades of hades- ^-^! Thank you! I try to make it cute!  
  
-CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl- Mahahahaha! Back to you too! ^-^! Hehe.  
  
-Minako- loving the name! ^-^, Thanks for reviewing!  
  
-Chibi Max- Maxie is next up to be a chibi! I'm telling you, I'm going to have FUN with that chapter! ^o^ Mwahahahahaha!  
  
-chibi Kai soo cute- Kawaii means cute! And baka means stupid and or idiot. ^-^ Sorry to confuse you! And sorry to keep you waiting!  
  
-Terra- (That's my cousin's name! ^-^) And, yup, Maxie is defiantly going to be crushing on Rei! Hehehe  
  
-Hikari- YES! CHAOS WILL INSUE! MWAHAHAHA! ^o^!!! I'm going to bring Kenny into the story....but I don't know about Hillary.....  
  
-SweetAngel- Thanks for your time! ^-^  
  
Damn! That's A LOT of reviews! I feel so loved! ^_^!!!!!!! Now onto the story!  
  
~* Chibi Mania *~  
  
"Come ON Ty-Ty! Me wanna play!" Rei exclaimed jumping up and down in front of Tyson. Tyson on the other hand, just sat there sucking on his thumb staring at him. Rei pouted, his eyes watering up, "But Ty-Ty! Pwease!!!" Sighing Tyson gave in.  
"Okay, Rei-Rei." He jumped down beside Rei who was cheering.  
"Let's go look thew (through) Kai's stuffs!" He suggested, eyes sparkling.  
"NO!!!" Ty yelled horrified, "Kawaii Kai will be mad! We get in twouble! No want to get hurt!" Rei grabbed him into a chibi hug.  
"You not gonna get hurt! My Max wouldn't let you and Kai wouldn't and I wouldn't!" Awwww, cute moment, "Now let's go I'm bored." Ruined. -_-; Rei took Tyson's hand and led him into his and Kai's room.  
  
~* Meanwhile *~  
  
Kai and Max were talking in the kitchen.  
"What could've happened?!? Why hasn't he changed back yet?!?" Kai yelled frustrated.  
"I don't know - ?" His sentence was cut short by the doorbell, "Wonder who that is?" He asked as he stood up and left the room, leaving Kai to his thoughts.  
'Why is he still a chibi?!? Is something wrong with him?!? If something's happened to him I'm going to find the person who did this and KILL them!!!'  
"Kai!" Max yelled running back in, "It's another note!" He held it out for Kai to read...  
  
- Hello again Bladebreakers,  
I've been watching you and I see what's happened to Tyson, and it leaves me baffled! I thought that I'd done the procedure perfectly!! So why is it that he is still a chibi!!??!! It annoys me to no end!! The only reasons that I can come up with are that Tyson ate WAY too much of the cursed food, or that in his chibi state of mind, his soul is so full of turmoil that it can't undergo the process of changing back! You either have to ride it out (given that he ate too much) or make him truly happy (given his tormented soul). That's all I have to say for now, so tata! And good luck, your going to need it!  
-A crazed fangirl  
  
"DAMN IT! You psycho! She's been watching us?!?!" Kai burst out.  
"Hey, at least she tried to tell us how to turn Tyson back." Max said rereading the letter. "I think we should wait until tomorrow to see if Rei turns back." Max suggested. Kai nodded.  
"Um, Max?" Max looked up for him to continue, "Where did Tyson and Rei go?"  
"AHHHHHHH!" They once again ran through the house but stopped when they heard laughter from Kai's bedroom. Kai pulled the door open. There in the middle of the room sat Rei and Tyson. Rei was finger-painting little triangles on Tyson's face to match Kai's but it came out looking a little scraggly. Tyson had found a white bandana and wrapped it around his neck like a scarf. Max started laughing and Kai joined in. Rei beamed at them proud of his work, but Tyson tried to hide behind Rei.  
"I sowry! I sowry!" He yelled from behind his fellow chibi. Kai walked over and picked him up smiling at him.  
"Don't worry, Ty! I'm not mad. I think it looks cute on you!" Chibi Tyson smiled and hugged Kai around the neck. Rei walked over to Max and poked his leg until Max looked down at him.  
"Will you brushes my hairs?" He asked cutely. Max picked him up as well.  
"Hey, Kai. I'm going to take Rei into my room and play with him, you can play with Tyson in here."  
"Okay." He agreed as Max left. Then he turned to Tyson, "How about we fix those triangles?" Ty squealed in joy and nodded his head.  
  
~* Max's Room *~  
  
Max sat Rei on his bed and sat behind him with a brush. Rei clapped and laughed while he got his hair brushed. But he soon calmed down as the brushing made him sleepy. Max started to pull it back into it's normal binding, but Rei stopped him and curled up into his lap. (Just like a little kitty! ^-^)  
"Want hair down." He yawned and fell asleep.  
  
~* Max's POV *~  
  
Wow, when did I start crushing on Rei?!? He's so cute as a chibi. And I love his hair down it's do silky. I wish he's leave it down more often. I never noticed how much I like him. It's funny how all this happening made me realize it. I wonder if he feels the same way that I do? He does call me 'My Max'. Haha, it's really cute when he says that, and it makes me happy too. Maybe I'll have the courage to tell him how I feel when he's back to normal...if he changes back to normal. Poor Tyson, he's stuck as a chibi. It hurts me to think that I might not get my best friend back. Please turn back Rei, I don't what I'd do if you were stuck like that too.  
  
~* Normal POV *~  
  
Max half-consciously ran his hands through Rei's hair making the little neko-jin purr in his sleep.  
  
~* Kai's Room *~  
  
Kai had fixed the blue triangles on Tyson's face so that they ACTUALLY looked like triangles. Now he was sitting on his bed watching T.V. with Tyson in his lap.  
"Tank you Kawaii Kai, I like my twiangles!" He laughed. Kai hugged him closer.  
"I love you, you know that, right Ty?" Tyson began to cry. 'What?! What's wrong?!?!" Tyson looked up at him, silent tears still falling from his eyes.  
"Dat the first time enybody say they love Tyson. Me love you lots Kawaii Kai!" The chibi buried his face into Kai's shirt and cried himself to sleep. Kai stroked his back.  
"I'll always love you, Ty," He whispered well aware that the chibi was already asleep, "I just hope that you still love me when your grown up again." He let a single tear fall onto Tyson's face before wiping it away and falling asleep as well.  
  
~* Next morning *~  
  
Rei woke up felling a little cold. Looking down he figured out why! O_O!! He wasn't wearing anything but his underwear!! (He had outgrown his chibi clothes) He dashed to the dresser to pull something out but found it full of Tyson and Max's clothes. He grabbed one of Max's shirts and a pair of Tyson's pants and pulled them on. Glancing around he wondered why he was in their room instead of his. 'I must've been a chibi yesterday' he thought, then he noticed something yellow sticking out from under the covers. 'Oh, it must be Max's turn' Bending down he pulled the covers back to reveal....... a yellow shirt. -_-; 'Or maybe not.' He turned around and was face to face with a blue eyed, yellow haired chibi. His big V-Force T-shirt still on.  
"Oh, there you are Ma-"He didn't have time to finish his sentence as the chibi pulled out a water gun and squirted him in the face. Smirking the little devil walked away from the now soaking Rei and into the other bedroom.  
  
~* Kai's Room *~  
  
Max climbed up onto the bed and stared at the two for a moment. Tyson was still a chibi and was still in Kai's lap...asleep. But Max was going to change that. Pulling out his water gun again he snickered and aimed at Kai.  
"Maxie! NO!" But Rei was too late. Kai jumped up waking Tyson with him. Tyson crawled over to his best friend.  
"Max-Max?" He asked. Max nodded his head and Tyson gave him a hug. When he pulled back Max smirked and shot him too in the face. Rei scolded the chibi when Tyson started to cry.  
"Maxie! Why did you do that?!? That was mean! Tyson was trying to be nice!" Chibi Max just stared at him not making a sound. Kai had picked up Tyson and was trying to calm him down.  
"It's okay, Ty. It's just a little water." He soothed. Tyson shook his head.  
"No, me sad 'cause twiangles come off!" He said pointing to his face. Kai smiled.  
"Well, I'll just put them back on for you." He liked that Tyson wanted to look like him. It made him happy.  
"I'm sorry about that Kai! He got me too. I don't know what's gotten into him! Hey, why is Tyson still a chibi?" He asked. Kai looked concerned.  
"We don't know. The person who did this left a note yesterday, it should be on the counter for you to read. I'm going to fix Tyson's face paint." Rei laughed, "And what dare I ask is so funny?" Kai glared.  
"It's just that Tyson looks like you! It's funny!" He laughed some more until Max yanked his hair. "OW! Max don't do that!" He looked at Kai, "Was I like this?" He pointed at Max.  
"No. You were running around here like you were on a sugar-high." Kai sighed and took Tyson into the bathroom. Max pulled Rei's hair again.  
"OW!!" He too sighed, "This is going to be a LONG day. 


	5. Max's Day

Hey, I'm back! ^-^ Sorry that this chapter took a really long time to post! Please forgive me! * cowers * God, it's hard to believe that I act like Kai out in public, huh? O_o... Man! I am SO royally PISSED!!!! I've been waiting ALL FRICKIN DAY to see the new episode of Inu Yasha tonight! BUT IT'S NOT ON!!!!!! They must have changed the damn times! * growl * That makes me sooooo damn mad! Sorry, back to the story! ^-^  
  
THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! ^-^ YOU PEOPLE ROCK! ^_^!!  
  
~Chibi Mania~  
  
Rei read over the letter as he waited for Kai and Tyson. 'Poor Tyson. I hope he'll be alright.' "OW!" He looked over at Max upon feeling a sharp tug on his hair. "You've GOT to stop doing that!" Max just stared at him with Rei's hair in his hand. (Rei's hair is back to normal now) Rei pried his hair out of the 'chibi death grip'. "Do you want something to eat?" Max nodded, "Does cereal sound okay, Maxie?" He nodded again so Rei pulled the box out and sat it down on the counter....next to Max. Maxie smirked evilly and poked at it until it tipped over , spilling it's contents all over the floor. "Maxie!" Rei exclaimed exasperatedly as Kai walked in with Tyson on his shoulders.  
"Rei....What did you do to the kitchen?"  
"I didn't do it!!! The demon child did it!!!!" He yelled outraged. Kai raised an eyebrow.  
"He can't be that bad-"He started as he was hit square in the face with a handful of soggy cereal. "Who did that!?!" They all looked down at Max whose hand was wet with the opposing cereal. He just smirked at them and threw some in Rei's face.  
"MAXIE!!!!" The little chibi paid no attention to his outburst and licked his hand clean.  
"I was going to let Tyson play with him, but I don't think he'd survive." Kai scowled at Max, who stuck his tongue out as a comeback.  
"Why Max-Max be so mean?" Tyson piped from his perch on Kai's shoulders. Maxie stared at him. "You no know how to talk?" Max nodded, "Then why you don't?" The blonde chibi shrugged. Rei sweat dropped and began to clean up the floor.  
"Why don't we take them out somewhere? Maybe Max will burn himself out." Rei sighed.  
"Sounds good. You want to go, Ty?" The said chibi nodded.  
"We'll go once you've cleaned that up, come on Tyson, let's get that of your face." Kai suggested.  
"NO!!!!"  
"What's wrong, Ty?" Kai asked alarmed at the outburst.  
"Me want twiangles to stay. Me want to look like Kawaii Kai!" He replied, his eyes watering up. Kai smiled at him.  
"Okay, Ty. Well Rei I guess we're ready to go then, you done yet?'  
"Yeah, I'll finish when we get back."  
  
~* At the International Plushie Store (^_^) *~  
  
"I can't believe I'm in here." Kai sulked. Tyson had convinced them into buying Max and him a plushie. Kai and Rei sat them down to look around. Kai walked over and found a Dranzer plushie and next to it sat a Drigger.  
"Hey, Rei. Look at these." He laughed. While the two amused themselves with the toys, Max walked off with Tyson on his tail. They walked through a few rows before they found one dedicated to the BladeBreakers. Tyson laughed as he pointed to a plushie of himself. Max grabbed a Rei plushie and squeezed it as Tyson smiled and picked up and Kai. Looking around he didn't see the blonde.  
"Maxie! Lookie what I finded...you not here..." Ty looked around fretfully until he spotted him at the end of the isle. "There you be!! .....What you doing?" He watched as Max smirked and reached a hand up to the 5 ft tall pile of plushies and took one from the bottom. "Uh oh." Tyson curled into a ball as the 'plushie mountain' toppled down on his head, burying him as Maxie laughed. Kai and Rei rushed over to see what the commotion was.  
"Maxie! Are you okay? Where's Tyson?" Rei asked. Max pointed the newly formed plushie pile.  
"Tyson's in there?!?" Kai exclaimed as Max nodded. Kai and Rei began to dig. They had to go all the way down to the bottom to find him curled up.  
"Tyson are you okay?" Rei asked as Tyson uncurled himself to look at them. Suddenly he smiled and clapped his hands.  
"Again! Again!" He laughed, causing the older bladers to sweat drop.  
  
~* Back at Hotel *~  
  
"Plushie Kai! Me name you Plushie Kai!" Tyson squealed squeezing the life out of his new 'toy'. (Catch the under meaning? ^o^ Hehe. I have a twisted mind ^_^;)  
"Hey, uh, Tyson...I bought you...um...something else too." Kai struggled not used to being nice. He pulled out a Dragoon plushie from his bag. Tyson grabbed onto hid leg.  
"Tank you! Tank you! Tank you! Tank you! Thank you!!!!" He screamed and ran off with it.  
"I got the same reaction out of Max, save the actually speaking part, when I gave him Draciel." Rei walked up behind him.  
  
~* Max and Tyson's Room *~  
  
Tyson ran into his empty bedroom and pulled out Dragoon's blade.  
/Dwagoon?/  
//Master Tyson?!?//  
/Yep! ^_^ Hi Dwagoon!/  
//I knew something felt funny! You're still a chibi!! Are you okay?//  
/I'm fine, Dwagoon! Now I have a Kai and Dwagoon plushie! ^_______^!/  
//But WHY haven't you changed back yet?!?//  
/How am I a sposa know?!?/  
//Well....I...uh...I dunno...// Tyson blew a mental raspberry at him. //So master Tyson....Draciel told me that Max is a chibi as well... are you two having fun?//  
/NO! Maxie meanie! He being mean to me!/  
//Ah, yes....Draciel warned me of that. She said he wasn't always so sweet. Don't worry, he'll be back to normal tomorrow.//  
/Okay, Dwagoon/  
//Goodbye, Tyson//  
/Love you, Dwagoon.../  
//......I love you too Master Tyson...// Dragoon smiled inwardly. // 'I hope he gets better soon'// He thought to himself.  
  
~* Rei and Kai's Room *~  
  
//Master Max?//  
/......../  
//Are you there?/  
/......../  
//Will you PLEASE stop ignoring me!!!???!!!//  
/........what?/  
//Finally! ^__^ Why are you being mean to Tyson?//  
/........it funny./  
//Not to him! You'd better hope that he doesn't remember any of this when your all back to normal!//  
/Dwaciel?/  
//Yes?//  
/....Will Ty be okay?/ Draciel was shocked. // 'He does care! ^_^'// She thought.  
//I'm sure he'll be fine little master.//  
/....okay...Tanks Dwaciel./  
//Anytime, Maxie, anytime.// Max felt arms around him as he was lifted into the air. Rei smiled at him.  
"Hey, Maxie! What do you say we..." Max pointed to his head-band, "What?"  
"...............want one." Rei gasped. 'He finally said something! ^__^'  
"Okay! I'll go buy you one! ^______^!" Rei smiled, "Want to come with me?" Maxie nodded. They headed into the living room where they found Kai.  
"And where are you two going?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Rei beamed at him.  
"Maxie said he wanted a yin-yang head-band like mine!"  
"He SAID?" Kai questioned stressing his words.  
"Yep! ^___^ He finally said something! We're going to go out and buy one, be back in a little bit." Rei called walking out the door. Kai got up to look for Tyson.  
"Tyson? Where are you?" Receiving no answer he began to worry. "TYSON?" He let out a sigh of relief when he found him asleep on his (Kai's) bed. (How exactly did he sleep through all the yelling? O_o?!?) The blue haired chibi was squeezing the Kai plushie to him and the Dragoon plushie sitting/watching him from above his head on the pillow. Kai couldn't help but smile.  
  
~* 30 minutes later *~  
  
"Kai! Tyson! We're back!" Kai put a hand over Rei's mouth.  
"Shhh. He sleeping!" He whispered. Rei just nodded and pointed to Max with a sheepish grin. Max had on the headband that he had wanted along with fake teeth to look like he had fangs and a bag of lollipops.  
"He wouldn't leave until I bought all of it." He sighed. "Hey, Kai? You do realize that you're next to be a chibi, right?" Kai's eyes widened in realization.  
"Shit!" Was all he could say.  
"Ty-Ty!!!!!" Max yelled at the top of his lungs and tried desperately to get out of Rei's arms. Both Rei and Kai were startled to death. The kid barely spoke let alone yelled.  
"What's wrong, Maxie? You want to go see Tyson? He's sleeping right now. Let him rest." Rei spoke to him. Max shook his head violently and struggled more.  
"NO! Must see Ty-Ty!" He started crying, "Ty-Ty hurt! Don't want Ty- Ty to be hurt! Go un-hurt Ty-Ty!!!" He cried even louder. Kai bent down to Max's level.  
"What do you mean Tyson's hurt? I've been here the whole time! He's been sleeping!" Kai told him.  
"NO!! Dwaciel tell me! Ty-Ty no okay! Dwagoon tell Dwaciel!!!!!!!" They all ran into Kai's room, and sure enough Tyson was there asleep, his back turned towards them.  
"See, Maxie? Tyson's okay." Rei said but Max jumped down from his arms and onto the bed.  
"No! Ty-Ty not okay! Ty-Ty hurt!" He cried crawling over to him. "Wake up Ty-Ty! Wake up!" Max turned him over making him whimper, "SEE!!!" He yelled pointing at him. Tyson was now on his back whimpering, sweat dripping down his chibi face. He breaths were weak and labored.  
"TYSON!!" Kai ran to his side. "Rei! What's wrong with him!?! Why can't he breathe!?! What do I do?!? Is he going to be okay?!?" Kai panicked.  
"They have a hospital on the floor above us! (convenient, ne? ^_^) I'll call and tell them that you're coming! Take him NOW!!!" Rei yelled back, running to the phone. Max climbed onto Kai's shoulder.  
"Me come too." Kai didn't argue, he just cradled Tyson in he arms and ran.  
  
~* 10 Minutes later *~  
  
Rei walked into the waiting room and spotted Kai and Max off to the side.  
"Any word?" Kai shook his head staring at the floor. Max held up his arms for Rei to pick him up. Rei gave a sad smile as he did so. "So you're done talking?" Max nodded. Rei sighed and sat down beside Kai putting his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine. Tyson's not a quitter, you know that better than anyone." Kai finally looked up, all of his emotions of pain, anger, and sadness evident in his eyes.  
"But it's all MY fault that he's in here! I should've checked on him! I must've done something wrong! Otherwise he wouldn't be sick!" He yelled. Rei shook his head.  
"It's not your fault, Kai! You couldn't have known! I would've done the same thing! It couldn't be helped! Sometimes chibi's just get sick because their immune system isn't anywhere near as good as ours yet! It's REALLY easy for them to get sick!" Rei whispered back urgently. A woman in a long white doctor's coat walked in holding a clipboard.  
"Excuse me? There wouldn't happen to be anyone named 'Kai' here, would there?" Rei and Kai stood making Max hold onto Rei's shoulder tighter.  
"I'm Kai."  
"Did you bring in a little blue-haired infant, Mr...?"  
"Hiwatari, and yes, I did! Is he okay?!?" Kai asked hopefully, the woman sighed as she continued.  
"He's fine, he just has a severe cold, but to a infant it can be deadly. He's fine now, but if he doesn't get the vaccination, it could turn ugly and he might suffocate." Kai's eyes grew in alarm.  
"Then give him the shot!!! I don't care how much it costs! I have money!!" He yelled, Rei grabbed his arm indicating for him to calm down. The woman huffed.  
"We've tried, Mr. Hiwatari. But he won't let us do anything! He just keeps yelling for you!"  
"What room is he in?"  
"222, but..." Kai ran off not waiting to hear what she had to say. He counted the door numbers in his head.'218...219...220...221...222!!!' His mind screamed as he threw open the door. There, Tyson was sitting in the middle of the bed, hugging a pillow crying his heart out. All the while mumbling, "Kai...Want Kai..."  
"Tyson!" Kai swept him up into his arms. Tyson clung to his shirt and cried.  
"Can't bweave (breathe)" He whimpered. Kai hugged him closer and put a hand to Tyson's forehead. 'He's burning hot!' He looked down sadly at the small chibi.  
"It's okay, Tyson," He soothed, "just let them give you a shot and you'll be fine. I'll be here the whole time." Tyson nodded as the doctor brought a small needle. He gave him the shot and walked away smiling at the cute picture. "Now, see? It wasn't that bad." Tyson gave a feeble grin before collapsing in his arms. Kai went into panic mode again.  
"TYSON!!"  
"Don't worry, Kai, that's just the affects of the shot." Rei walked in with Max, "The doctor said that he can leave now as long as we keep an eye on him." Max jumped off his shoulder and crawled over to the unconscious Tyson...and poked him.  
"Ty-Ty?" Tyson groaned in response. "You det better now!" He poked him again and Rei picked him back up.  
"Leave him be, Maxie." He turned to Kai, "C'mon let's go back downstairs." Kai nodded and carried Tyson out.  
  
~* Back in Hotel Room *~  
  
Rei glanced at the clock; 11:36 PM...and he was dead tired and he had long since put Max to bed. 'Great, now Kai's going to be a chibi tomorrow. I hope he can keep himself out of trouble. Thinking of Kai, he's been acting awful weird lately. I thought he hated Tyson! And yet here he is worried sick over him! Agh, this just doesn't make any sense.' He thought as he rounded the corner into the living room. Kai had fallen asleep on the coach with Tyson laying in his arms. Rei grinned, 'Cute.' Walking back into his room, he crawled into bed beside chibi Max.  
"G'night, Maxie." He whispered as sleep overcame him.  
  
~* Next Morning *~  
  
Max awoke with a start. Something warm was draped over him. He turned over to find the source of the heat. 'REI?!?!?' Max smiled and snuggled deeper into the neko-jin, waking him up in the process.  
"M-Max! You awake! Um, I ...this isn't what it looks like!" Rei yelled frantic for an escape. Max looked up into his eyes.  
"So your saying you don't like me?" Rei was taken aback. 'What to do!? Wait... does he look sad? Maybe I have a chance? O'well, here goes nothing...'  
"Yes...I do like you...Maxie." Rei stared at the bed, anything but Max, for fear of rejection. But Max just threw an arm around Rei's waist and smiled.  
"Good 'cause I like you too."  
  
~* In the Living Room *~  
  
Two chibi's lay sleeping on the coach. The duel-haired chibi pulled the other into his lap unconsciously and wrapped his arm around the younger. The midnight blue-haired chibi in turn snuggled into the first's embrace.  
"Ty-Ty..." whispered the two-tone haired.  
"Kawaii Kai." And the continued on with their dreams.  
  
~* END OF CHAPTER *~  
  
Kawaii, no? ^_^  
  
Chidori: That whole 'cold' thing was obviously made-up.  
  
Well, I'm not a doctor, so I did the best I could! o ! Plus, I really did hear that colds could kill, so I just imagined that it would be even worse for an infant.  
  
Chidori: Your pathetic.  
  
I know...shut up... And AGAIN I say that I am SOOOO sorry that this chapter took so long! I've actually already started on the next chapter! Hehe. ^- ^...don't kill me!  
  
Chidori: I'm hungry.  
  
Well, too bad. You should've thought of that before it got dark. Well, I'm going to go to sleep now. So...G'night! ^_^!  
  
Chidori: Hn.  
  
Hey! That's Kai's line! (By the way...I need to write him saying that! It's just not Kai without his trademark line! O_o)  
  
Chidori: Well now it's my line as well. * sticks out tongue *  
  
One of these days I'm gonna grab that tongue and yank it out of your head.  
  
Chidori: * retracts tongue * Damn someone got cranky.  
  
Well, I get aggravated when I'm sleepy. G'night everybody! ^_^ 


	6. Kai's Day

Hello everyone. I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I'm such a lazy ass! --U!!! I didn't mean to take this long to update! Please forgive me!!! cries Here is the long awaited chapter:  
  
P.S.- Thanks to everyone who reviewed! - And again, please forgive me for taking so long! on knees Please?  
  
Chibi Mania   
  
Max and Rei finally decided to get up. They took a shower (and I mean one BIG shower! -) and redressed.  
"We need to go find Kai and Tyson." Rei said after brushing his teeth. Max nodded. "Oh, NO! Don't you start that again!" Max jumped at the outburst.  
"Stop what? What did I do?!?"  
"The whole time you were a chibi you never spoke! Well, until Tyson had to go to the hospital ward..."  
"He had to go to the hospital!!!???" Max interrupted, "Is he okay? Is he hurt? What happened to him?!?"  
"Maxie! Calm down. He had a really bad cold, probably from when you squirted him in the face, but he's back now and somewhere around here with Kai." Rei explained. Max's eyes widened.  
"I squirted him!?! And he got sick!?!" Rei sweat-dropped.  
"Well...You weren't the nicest chibi ever...but you were incredibly cute!" He added on a lighter tone.  
"So Tyson's still a chibi?" Rei shrugged.  
"As far as I know, I haven't seen him this morning." About that time a two-toned blue blur zoomed into the room and latched onto Rei's leg. Tyson slowly walked up behind it and stood in the doorway. Yawning, he wiped the sleep out of his eyes. Rei stared at Tyson, "If that's Tyson, then this...." He looked down, "must be..."  
"HI! I'm Kai!" The small chibi smiled up at him, "Me hungry! Get foods! Get foods!" He squealed. Rei and Max stared in awe.  
  
GUMBLE  
  
They all turned to the chibi in the door. Tyson blushed and put a hand over his stomach.  
"Me hungry too..." He whispered. Max walked over and picked him up.  
"Why are you whispering, buddy?" He asked ruffling the bluenette's hair. Tyson looked up with sleepy eyes and spoke in a hushed tone.  
"Throat hurt." He whispered again and went into a coughing fit. Max panicked.  
"Woah!! You okay there, Tyson??? That cough didn't sound good at all!!" Chibi Tyson just smiled and hugged him, "Tyson?" Max asked bewildered.  
"I fine. Me happy you nice again..." Max smiled and hugged him back.  
"I'm sorry I was mean to you as a chibi, Ty." Tyson just smiled wider.  
"I forgive."  
"OW!" Max looked down as something kicked him. Kai scowled as they made eye contact.  
"You hogging Ty-Ty! Me want Ty-Ty! Put down!" He yelled pointing to the floor beside him. Max grumbled as he put Tyson down and began nursing his sore leg.  
"He's pretty strong for a chibi." Max grumbled under his breath as Rei laughed at him.  
"You expected KAI to be weak?" He asked.  
"Well, no, but not that strong! That really hurt!" Max pouted. Kai walked up behind the sitting Tyson and put his arms around him, resting his head on the bluenette's. Max and Rei stopped moving and watched fearfully to see what would happen.  
Kai got up and stood in front of Tyson smiling.  
"Hungry?" He asked. Tyson feebly smiled back and nodded. "Then let's go feed you!" Kai leaned down and kissed Tyson's forehead, then grabbed his hand and lead him into the kitchen, leaving the two bewildered bladers behind.  
"Rei?" He turned to acknowledge him, "What the HELL just happened?!?!?" Rei's eyes widened. That was the first time he'd heard Max curse. 'Well, I don't blame him after what he just saw!'  
"......I have no idea."  
  
Max's POV   
What the HELL!?! THAT was scary!!! I thought they HATED each other!?! And here Kai just KISSED Tyson!!! !! This is too confusing. I feel Rei's hand on my shoulder. As I look up I can see into his enchanting eyes. Their so mysterious...two pools of gold. I could just get lost in those eyes...In fact...I think I will! !  
  
Normal POV   
Rei saw the confused look growing in his love's eyes, so he decided to take is mind off of the topic. He pulled Max close, resting his hands on the blonde's hips.  
"Looks like they've had their first kiss, how about we have ours?" Using one hand to cup his cheek, he tilted Max's head towards his and closed the gap between them. The kiss was short and sweet, but meaningful none the less. Pulling back Rei sighed, "I suppose we should go find the chibi duo before they get into trouble." Max nodded and they walked out hand-in-hand.  
  
Kitchen   
  
As soon as they entered the kitchen they began to laugh. Tyson sat on the floor, yawning cutely every now and then, while Kai was trying his damnedest to reach the handle on the refrigerator door. Of course, he was too small and was having to jump up and down. Finally Kai gave up and kicked it.  
"Stoopid!" When they began to laugh harder Kai turned to them for the first time. He smiled. "You feed! You feed! We hungry so you feed! Feed now!" He said jumping in place, but his black shirt was so big he tripped on it. Rei walked over and picked him up off the floor.  
"First we need to get you in some better clothes. THEN we'll get you something to eat." He started walking towards the bedroom but stopped when he herd crying. Tyson sat crying almost silently on the floor. Max picked him up.  
"What's wrong, Ty?" Tyson opened his big blue eyes and stared at the retreating Rei.  
"He's taking Kawaii Kai...I miss Kawaii Kai..." He sniffled. Kai began squirming in Rei's hold. Rei sighed and smiled.  
"Here, let me have Tyson too. I'll take them into the bedrooms and you can start on breakfast." Max agreed and handed Tyson over, who immediately clung to Kai. Kai in return giggled and hugged him close. Rei stood shocked for a few seconds at the thought of a giggling Kai before making the rest of the way to the bedroom. Max smiled to himself.  
"Rei would make a good dad...hmmm...now, what to make..."  
  
5 minutes later   
  
"Rei, Tyson, Kai!!! Foods ready!" Max called. Rei walked in with Kai on his head and Tyson in his arms. Sniffing the air he smiled.  
"Hmmmm whatever it is, it smells good! So what did you make?" He asked sitting Tyson and Kai on the table.  
"I made rice, scrambled eggs, tomato, and miso soup." Rei stared at him. "What?"  
"Oo!! You made all THAT in FIVE MINUTES!?! HOW?!?" Tyson shivered slightly scared at the loud voice, but Kai saw this and hugged him so he wouldn't be scared. Max wore a goofy grin on his face.  
"I multitasked. I didn't know if chibi's could eat eggs, so I made some rice as well, but then I didn't know if they would eat that, so I made some soup. But then I didn't know what kind of soup everyone liked, so I made two kinds: tomato and miso! " He smiled.  
"You never cease to amaze me." He said as he lightly kissed Max on the forehead. "So, what do you want?" He asked the chibi's, but Kai shook his head and pointed to Tyson.  
"Ty-Ty eat first. Then me." He turned to Ty, "What you want?" Tyson sucked on his finger as he pondered on what he wanted to eat. Finally, removing his finger from his mouth, he pointed to the eggs. "That's all you want?!?" Kai asked, still not used to Tyson's new eating habits. Tyson nodded so Kai picked up a plate from beside him, (Remember, their sitting on the table) and raked some eggs onto it. He looked to Max. "Get fork." He commanded. Max handed him one and Kai smiled. "Tank you. What are you guyses waiting for? An inbatation? Start eating!" They briefly look at each other and sat down. Kai turned his attention back to the dozing chibi in front of him. Seems that even as a chibi Tyson was never a morning person. "Open up! !" Tyson did as he was told and received a mouthful of scrambled eggs. Max smiled and turned to Rei.  
"That's so cute. I wonder if they'll still act like this when their back to normal?" He whispered. Rei shook his head.  
"I don't think that they would ever admit that they like each other and besides that, it doesn't look like Tyson's EVER going to get better. And now, not only is he stuck as a chibi, but he's sick as well!" He whispered back. They looked back towards the two. Kai had Tyson in his lap with one protective arm around his waist, feeding him with his free hand. "Still, I hope that they do still act like this. It's a hell of a lot better than them arguing, that's for sure." Max nodded.  
"Hey, Rei? I just thought of something...weren't we supposed to meet Kenny at the airport, like five hours ago?" They looked at each other.  
"SHIT!" They said in unison, startling the chibi's, especially Tyson. He ducked behind Kai.  
"I eated too much! I sowry! I didn't mean to! I'll stop eating!" Kai glared at them infuriated.  
"Look what you dided!" He growled...for a chibi Kai can be VERY scary. Rei gulped.  
"I'm sorry, Tyson. We didn't mean to scare you. You can eat as much as you like."  
"Damn wight he can!" Kai growled again, leaving Max to wonder how a chibi knew such words. Rei spoke again.  
"It's just that we forgot to pick Kenny up from the airport." Tyson's head popped up from behind Kai.  
"Chief?" Max nodded, "Ooooh! He donna be mad at you!" They all sweat- dropped.  
"I AM mad!" Kenny's voice sounded from the living room, "Now you'd better have a good reason for...." He trailed off once he walked into the kitchen and spotted the chibi's. "AHHHH! What happened to them?!?" He screamed scaring the shit out of Tyson, making him shake. Kai stood in front of Tyson protectively and glared at Kenny as if daring him to try and hurt his Tyson. Kenny, missing the look Kai was giving him, grabbed Tyson and held him up to his face.  
"TYSON!?!" Ty began crying and shaking harder. Max ran over and snatched him away, letting the chibi cry into his shirt.  
"Shh. Its okay, Tyson. Kenny's not going to hurt you..." He soothed.  
"Hurt him!?! Why would I hurt him!?!" The chief yelled. Rei glared at him as Tyson once again shook, frightened by the loud yelling.  
"Stop it, Chief! You're scaring him. He doesn't think that you in general are going to hurt him! His father beat him as a child, so now he gets scared easily! So we'd appreciate it if you wouldn't yell and scare the hell out of him!" Rei scolded, forcing his voice to a dangerous low.  
"But how did this happen!?! OW!!!" He yelped as Kai dug his tiny fingernails into his arm.  
"Rei said 'stop yelling'. You scaring Ty-Ty. NEVER scare Ty-Ty or I.hurt.you." Kai spat at him. Max sat Tyson down beside Kai, who let go of Kenny's arm and pulled the younger chibi into a hug. "It okay, Ty-Ty. I no let anyones hurt you. You safe wif me." Kenny gaped at them all.  
"What the hell is going on?" He said, careful of his tone. Rei sighed and told him the whole story about the cursed food. "Soo...Tyson's still stuck like this?" Rei nodded, "I'll take him. Me and Dizzy can run some tests to find out what the problem is. Tyson was dozing with his head in Kai's lap, who was currently getting some food himself. Kai growled as Kenny came near.  
"Its okay, Kai. I'm just going to help him...I don't see why you'd care so much about him anyway," Tyson silently began to cry. Max noticed and shot Kenny a warning glare. "I mean, because you hate him." Tyson cried harder and looked to Kai, who had gasped and pointed at the chief.  
"NO!" He picked up a small cup from beside him and chucked it at Kenny. "Liar! STOOPID! NO! I NEVER HATED TY-TY!!! I would NEVER HATED TY- TY!!!" He started throwing everything he could get his hands on.  
"Now look at what you've done!!!" Max yelled dodging a fork.  
"I think it would be better if you left for a while!" Rei added jumping out of the way of a frying pan.  
"But I thought I was going to take Tyson and run some tests on him?!?" Tyson 'eeped' and everyone stopped. He backed away from them, eyes wide and fearful. Kai reached out his hand to Tyson, but pulled back when he squeaked, and rolled into a ball with his eyes shut tight.  
"What wrong?" Chibi Kai asked quietly.  
"Hate math!"....MAJOR sweat-drop. Kenny looked agitated.  
"Not THAT kind of tests, Tyson! Examining tests! Sometimes your stupidity surprises even me!" The minute Kenny had said that he knew he'd done something terribly wrong. Max and Rei both scowled and Kai pulled Tyson in for a hug.  
"Not stoopid! You is stoopid!" Kai yelled, chucking the last plate at him.  
"Don't you want Tyson to get better?!?" He screamed desperately. Kai smiled and pointed to himself.  
"I make Ty-Ty better! I help my Ty-Ty!" Max snickered.  
"You're not going to convince him, Chief. Kai's a very possessive chibi."  
"Fine! Whatever! I don't care! Let him STAY an infant for all I care!" He yelled over his shoulder as he stormed out to find himself another hotel. As soon as the door had closed behind him, Kai threw a fork at it.  
"Stoopid." Kai huffed, out of things to throw. Owari  
  
Crimson: Sorry if I made Kenny out to be a bad guy. I'm not a Kenny hater, honest! That's just what came out of my pencil. --;  
  
Chidori: Your helpless, you know that! It took you THIS LONG to post this and this is all you have?!? God!  
  
Crimson:.....shut up. sniff, sniff I know I did a bad thing.  
  
Rei: But the good news is that she's out of school for summer break so that she can actually update on time.   
  
Crimson: Thank you Rei! - glomps Rei I wuv you!  
  
Tyson: tears What about me?  
  
Crimson: I wuv you too! glomps Tyson's But I wuv you like a brother!   
  
Rei: Oo....And me?  
  
Chidori: back to glomping Rei Like a wuv-er! Now, where are my other brother wuv-ers? smiling evilly   
  
Max and Kai: hiding   
  
Crimson: --; O' well. - It seems to me that everyone is giving out plushies to people who review...sooooooo...if you review you will receive a chibi Rei plushie because I wuv him!   
  
Chidori:....idiot.....--;  
  
Rei: OO! Meep...  
  
Crimson: Plus, The author of "Mess", another great TyKa fanfiction, drew a picture for her story and that inspired me to do the same! ! So if anyone wants to see my crappy picture of Chibi Tyson and Chibi Kai, please leave your e-mail address in a review! Thank you! - scratches Rei's head   
  
Rei: Prrrrrrrrr.....OO! Damn it! 


	7. More Kai time

Wow, I took a REALLLLY long time for this chapter didn't I? Oops! Sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own...but I wish I did! Because if I did Tyson and Kai would be a couple as well as Max and Rei, and Hillary would be hit by a speeding truck and Tala's hair would be less pointy. (I swear, he could poke an eye out with that hair!)

P.S-Master talking to bitbeast are in these= /blah/ and when bitbeast is talking to master it is within these = -blah-  
  
-Chibi Mania-  
  
Max laughed with Rei as they cleaned the huge mess up. Kai sat beside Tyson petting his hair which, oddly enough, was making the dark blue haired chibi purr. (Oo! Didn't know he could do that!!!) Kai liked the purring noise and continued on with his actions. Rei snickered and leaned in closer to Ty.  
"Hey, Maxie! I think Tyson's purring!" He laughed, "Must've picked that trick up from Dragoon! Wonder if he can still do it when he's older...' Max reached forward to pet Tyson's head as well, but Kai stood in front of him pushing his chest out as the phoenix would.  
"And Kai got that from Dranzer." Max added retracting his hand. Tyson suddenly got up and pointed to the floor.  
"Want down." Rei obliged and sat him and Kai down as Tyson started to walk off. Kai looked heartbroken.  
"Ty-Ty? Where you go?" He sniffed. Tyson turned and smiled at him.  
"Going to talk to Dwagoon. I'll be back. You should go talk to Dwanzer too." He answered happily.  
"Oh..."  
  
-Tyson's Room-  
  
Tyson pulled out Dragoon's blade.

/Dwagoon?/

-Master Tyson! It's good to hear from you!-

/Hi Dwagoon!/

-Hello, Tyson! How are you doing? Have you figured out how to change back yet?-

/ If us's had founded that out don't you thinks I'd be normal by nows?/

--; Oops. So how is chibi Kai treating you? He's being good, right?-

/Kawaii Kai always good! Kawaii Kai save me from mean Kenny!!!/

--; Oh, yes...THAT. How could I forget? Dizzy yelled at me and Dranzer for that.-

/I sowry. I did bad, didn't I?/

-No! It's not your fault at all! It's not Kai's fault either! Anyways, are you feeling alright? I know that you were sick, I could feel it.-

/I'm ALL better! / (cough, hack, cough)

--;, I don't believe you...you just coughed, didn't you?-

/OO! Um...no?/  
  
-Kai's Room-  
  
Kai smiled as he saw Dranzer's blade.

/Dwanzer?/

-Master Kai! No! You've turned into a chibi too!-

/Ty-Ty told me to go talk to you...so I is./

-Very loyal, aren't we Kai?-

/ Yep!/

-.......-

/........./

-.......-

/................I like Ty-Ty!/

- Oo! That was random.-

/Yep! Hehe. His hair is pwetty, and his eyes too! Dis morning I gots to feeded him! We eated eggs and soup and rice! And then stoopid Kenny was over! Xx And I frew stuffs at him so he left. So I dided a good thing! I hope it made Ty-Ty happy! Stoopid Kenny was being mean to Ty-Ty! He make Ty-Ty cry!!!! No one make my Ty-Ty cry!!! But I made everything better and Ty-Ty smiled at me and then I came here and then I started talking to you!/

-.......OO......You like to talk a lot as a chibi, don't you? Wow, I'm gonna need some getting used to this... OO-

/o Talking FUN!!!/

-Oo!....By the way, Master Kai. How is little Tyson doing? Dragoon said that he wasn't faring so well earlier.-

/Um.../ (cough, hack, cough in the other room) /I think I just hearded Ty-Ty cough. I go now, see if Ty-Ty okay. Bye-Bye Dwanzer/

-Goodbye, little Master.-

Kai quickly stashed Dranzer's blade away and scurried out the door running into Tyson's room.  
"Ty-Ty?" He asked watching as the bluenette placed Dragoon on his bedside table, obviously not hearing Kai. Kai ran back into the kitchen to find it empty.  
"Hewo?(Hello)" Walking a little farther he found the other two members of his team curled up on the couch. He jumped onto Rei's lap, forcing them apart.  
"Play!Play!Play!" Rei gave him an odd look.  
"Where's Tyson?"  
"Bedroom! He play too! Go to park! Play!Play!" Max and Rei groaned. -Tsuzuku-  
  
Crimson: Hello! Sorry that it's so short! But that was all I had written so far and I thought that I should just go ahead and type it! Thanks to all who reviewed and I am TRULY sorry that I'm so lazy! 


End file.
